The game of golf requires a player to swing a golf club in either a full swing or a partial swing. Most golf practice sessions involve teaching a player how to make a full swing and very little teaching is ever applied to a partial swing. Partial swings sometimes include what is generally referred to as knock-down swings but in the present application, partial swings are intended to refer to what are commonly called lob shots, pitch shots, chip shots, bunker shots and putting, all of which are part of play around a putting area and are generally referred to as the short game. Although it is recognized that the short game is critical to a good golf game, very little emphasis is placed on this portion of the game by most teachers.